Projekt: Brennende Lande / Feldtagebuch des 10. Wachregiments - Teil 2
Geister in Taurajo - 22. Tag 09. Monat Nach zwei Tagen Ruhe ergab sich ein neuer Einsatzort durch den im Wald geretteten Paladin, Lady Charlott Großherz.Sir Raymund Langarm, ein anderer gesuchter Paladin, war mit einem Trupp vor einigen Tagen nach Westen, genauer Taurajo gezogen. Seit kurzem befand sich auch ein Soldat im Lager, der vor kurzem in Taurajo gewesen war...er war dann so "freundlich" uns mitzuteilen, dass eben jener Paladin tot sei. Seine Angabe...er habe es von weiter her gesehen, vermutlich von der Horde ermordet. Ich bekam das Kommando über den Trupp, zur Bergung der Leiche des Paladins. Nach einer Rede von Schwester Bateran erfolgte dann auch schon der Abmarsch, den Soldaten im Gepäck. Das Taurendorf brannte an einigen Stellen noch, Rauch hing über dem ganzen Gebiet, es schien als würden manchmal Gestalten darin auftauchen. Die Kämpfe hier konnten, wie gesagt, noch nicht lange her sein. Ich wollte den Ort zuerst gebäudeweise nach dem Leichnam durchsuchen lassen...als auf einmal Geister in unserer Nähe auftauchten. Die Ordensmitglieder nannten sie später Schemen. Sie redeten, verschwanden dann in einem Gebäude der Siedlung...es fiel das Wort Schätze, vermutlich Plünderungen...und dann wurde der Schemen, der einem Paladin sehr ähnlich sah, von einem anderen ermordet. Diese Szene spielte sich dann immer wieder ab, im Abstand nur weniger Minuten, wie eine Art Schleife. Die Personen kamen von draußen, der Paladin versuchte scheinbar die Plünderung zu verhindern, wurde nach irgendeiner Reliquie gefragt und dann ermordet. Vermutlich geht die Beschreibung des Ablaufs auch genauer, jedoch bekam ich ihn nur so mit. Mein Zorn richtete sich nach der Erkenntnis auf den Soldaten, der immer noch meinte, es nur von fern mitbekommen zu haben. Der Paladin sei in das Gebäude gegangen, nicht wieder herausgekommen, dafür einige Tauren. Seine Reaktion auf die Geister strafte ihn Lügen. Er hatte eindeutig Angst. Und Blutzollern glaubte, ihn in einem der Schemen erkannt zu haben... Die Untersuchung des Gebäudes ergab dann eine verkohlte Leiche, die von Lady Steinschlag und Schwester Plankenhauer als die Überreste des Paladins identifiziert wurden. Lösungsvorschläge zur Erlösung der Schemen wurden ausgetauscht. Wir kamen auf das Auffinden der Reliquie, Bringen von Gerechtigkeit durch Verurteilung und die mögliche Erfüllung der Aufgabe des Toten. Ich will den Rest hier etwas kürzer fassen. Die Szene der Schemen ließ sich unterbrechen, wenn sich ein Mensch in sie hineinstellte, was für diesen aber auch Schmerzen bedeutete, massive Kälte. Einige im Trupp setzten sich dem zu lange aus, kamen aber recht schnell wieder auf die Beine. Einer der Plünderer konnte eindeutig als unser "Freund" identifiziert werden. Die Vereinigung von Mann und Schemen erbrachte allerdings kein Ergebnis. Pater Greycastle begab sich dann an die Stelle des Schemens von Sir Langarm und wurde an seiner Stelle "erstochen", was eine Änderung hervorrief. Die Gestalt trat zur Seite, bedankte sich beim Licht und bei Greycastle und verschwand...was dann auch das Ende der Schleife war. Nach einer abschließenden Rede von Pater Greycastle erfolgte dann der Rückmarsch zum Lager und Transport des Leichnams. Die Veruteilung des Plünderers erfolgt nach einer Befragung am morgigen Tag. Gezeichnet Feldwebel Brochuss Sorami Dienstnummer 976 Zugführer 10. Wachregiment, Stormwind Verurteilung - 23. Tag 09. Monat Die Befragung des Plünderers, Gessay Husselsten, verlief sehr schleppend. Er war etwa ein halbes Jahr in der Strafkompanie gewesen, in die er wegen Diebstahls versetzt worden war. Als Namen der anderen beiden Schemen vom vorherigen Tag nannte er Bonny Parker und Josi Eisenbrecher (beide Söldner, unter Hawthorne angeheuert, Eisenbrecher ist scheinbar eine flüchtige Hochverräterin aus Westfall). Später widersprach er sich jedoch selbst, als er erneut leugnete, überhaupt im Gebäude gewesen zu sein. Er nannte stattdessen seine Vorhut aus drei Mann, zwei davon "Francky" und "Dandy" (Franck Walther Grebenroth, Dandelion Darster, beide in Taurajo gefallen). Die weitere Befragung ergab keine weiteren Informationen. In der anschließenden Verhandlung lief es nicht wirklich besser. Die Anklage, bestehend aus Schwester Bateran und mir, konnte leider nur Beweise anführen, die den General nicht überzeugten. Und die Verteidigung...wäre aus meiner Sicht ohnehin nicht nötig gewesen. Auch wenn Falsworth es sicher nur gut meinte. Am Ende bleibt für mich nur das Gefühl der Unzufriedenheit. Gessay Husselsten wurde angeklagt, der Beihilfe zum Mord an Sir Langarm, Paladin des Ordens der Scharlachroten Faust, schuldig zu sein. Das Urteil umfasste das Abschlagen seiner Haupthand und Strafdienst in der Triumphfeste. Jeder, der mich kennt, wird wissen, was ich stattdessen getan hätte. Gezeichnet Feldwebel Brochuss Sorami Dienstnummer 976 Zugführer 10. Wachregiment, Stormwind Sanitätsbericht zu Felicia Aragain - 25. Tag 09. Monat Verfasser: A. von Hohenklinge (Ordensdiener) * Verwundung an der rechten Hand nach Explosion der Schusswaffe. * Ursache ist vermutlich Schmutz in der Zündkammer des Gewehres. * Mehrere Holzsplitter welche sich durch den Handschuh in die Handfläche der Dame bohrten. * Holzsplitter wurden entfernt. * Wunde wurde nach Entfernen des Handschuhs gesäubert und desinfiziert * Einstiche in die Handfläche sind nicht Oberflächlich, sehnen wurden nicht beschädigt. * Hand wurde nach Säuberung und Sehnenkontrolle verbunden. * Hand soll einen Tag geschont werden * Der Verband soll sauber gehalten werden. Mit vertrauen in das Licht wird die Dame bald wieder ohne Einschränkungen ihren Dienst verrichten können. gez. Schwester von Hohenklinge Ordensdiener und Paladin Hinterhalt! - 25. Tag 09. Monat Endlich. Wir ziehen weiter. Ziel: Die Feste Northwatch. Laut General Tar'Starith wird der Stützpunkt seit Monaten von der Horde belagert, Patrouillen in ihre Richtung kommen nur dezimiert oder gar nicht zurück. Und wir könnten das ändern...könnten. Der Abmarsch vom Gefechtsstand erfolgte in enger Formation, um die leichter Gerüsteten unter uns zu schützen. Nach einer Weile erreichten wir dann den Wald, von dem ich gehört hatte. Er erschien mir zuerst gar nicht "aggressiv". Wie sehr sollte ich mich irren. Bald war der Weg dermaßen zugewachsen, dass wir uns den Weg freihacken mussten...und dann fing es auch schon an. Kleine Pflanzen die uns mit Dornen attackierten oder Sporen freisetzten, die die Atemwege blockierten; ein Baum, der um sich schlug...nein, zwischenzeitlich zwei. Ich weiß es nicht mehr so genau. Während des Angriffs muss beim Nachladen irgendwas in die Kammer meines Gewehrs geflogen sein. Ein Schuss...ein Knall...ich kippte um und dachte schon, ich hätte meine Hand verloren, so sehr schmerzte es im ersten Moment. Ich habe gesehen, dass es schon einen Bericht von Sir Aveline gibt, daher werde ich das hier nicht weiter ausführen. Jedenfalls ist diese Verletzung der Grund, dass ich nicht richtig schreiben kann. Mein Truppführer, Korporal Braeburn, möge es mir verzeihen. Nach dem ersten Kampf trafen wir auf einige Zelte mit ebenfalls einigen wenigen Soldaten, die uns von einer Karawane nach Northwatch erzählten. Beim Versuch diese noch einzuholen kamen wir dann auch recht schnell wieder aus dem Wald heraus, wieder auf sandigeres Gelände mit Bergen auf der rechten und einer Schlucht auf der linken Seite. Ich musste an den Pass im äußersten Osten der Grizzlys, Richtung Fjord, denken. Die Karawane lag dann am linken Wegesrand, scheinbar überfallen. Nur wenige Leichen und ein Überlebender (ziemlich jung, schien etwas ungeeignet für diesen Beruf). Der Trossführer, Chevalier Bodkin, fasste dann den Entschluss, die verlorene Ladung der Karawane zurückzuholen. Einige Kisten waren noch vor Ort gewesen, andere jedoch angeblich von Hordetruppen gestohlen worden. Ein Trupp zog in ein kleines Nebental, während ein kleiner Teil zurückblieb (ein paar Beschützer, Heiler, Verletzte - mich eingeschlossen). Jemand machte ein Feuer und wir bereiteten uns darauf vor, uns zu verteidigen. Nach einigen Minuten waren dann Schreie zu hören. Jedoch menschlich, nicht fremd, wie von Orks, Trollen oder Tauren. Matt wurde misstrauisch, konnte nur Menschen im Tal riechen und fuhr den Überlebenden an...welcher dann aber bloß die Nerven verlor. Nach weiteren Minuten glaubte Matt dann, die Stimme dieser "Eisenbrecher" herauszuhören. Die Worgen unter uns beschlossen, nach dem Trupp zu sehen und liefen ebenfalls in das Tal, gegen den Befehl, die Stellung zu halten. Der Kampf war bereits vorüber, ein paar Tote auf der feindlichen Seite, tatsächlich Menschen, und mehrere Verletzte in unserem Trupp. Bodkin sprach von einem geplanten Hinterhalt und wollte den Überlebenden der Karawane festsetzen, welcher dann aber völlig durchdrehte und um sich schlug. Einer der Ordensbrüder wurde dabei ziemlich übel im Gesicht verletzt. Am Eingang des Tals erwarteten uns zwei Reiter der Nachhut. Jedenfalls glaube ich, dass es dieser Trossteil war. Marschall Shukov hegte wohl Bedenken gegen Hinterhalte...und ließ alle zurück an den Waldrand, zu den erwähnten Zelten ziehen. Es erfolgte noch die Versorgung der Verletzten und Einrichtung eines provisorischen Nachtlagers. Der Tross hat nichmal die belagerte Feste erreicht und hat schon wieder einen ganzen Haufen Verletzte...und ich kann nur erahnen, was uns dort noch erwarten wird. Noch mehr Verletzte. Oder sogar Tote? Sind der II. Zug und die Paladine überhaupt noch am Leben? Rekrutin Felicia Aragain Dienstnummer 994 I. Zug, 4. Trupp, Wachregiment Stormwind Northwatch - 26. Tag 09 Monat Saggitarius wurde heute mehrfach angeschossen und liegt mit Fieber flach. Trotzdem mussten wir weiter zur Feste Northwatch ziehen und zwar noch vor Anbruch der Dunkelheit. Mit Feindbeschuss war zu rechnen, vermutlich auch Artillerie. Am Rande des Weges sahen wir aufgespießte Orkleichen, hörten das Pfeifen der Granaten...und im Gegensatz dazu der Anblick von Palmen und Meer. Der Empfang vor Ort war dann das genaue Gegenteil zu freundlich. Schusswaffen und sogar Ballisten waren auf uns gerichtet. Und die Wachen, die wir zuerst sahen, trugen keine Uniformen des Allianzheers. Erster Hinweis. Wir wurden von einem merkwürdigen Magier und einem Mann empfangen, der wie ein Wolf verkleidet ist. ULTRECHTS JÄGER...ich kenne diese Einheit aus Adornas Geschichten und aus irgendeiner Akte in der Zentrale. Zweiter Hinweis. Nach einer Weile wurden wir dann eingelassen und direkt von Feindfeuer begrüßt, welches einen der Türme traf. Die Reaktionen auf den Feindbeschuss sind hier mehr als merkwürdig. Die Feste wird schon viel zu lange belagert; ich glaube, die Soldaten drehen hier langsam durch. Apropos Soldaten...wir wurden dann zu Ultrecht geführt, ein ziemlicher Riese, in dessen Schatten der eigentliche Festungskommandant steht. Und dieser "Wolf"...er konnte klar die Worgen in unserer Truppe erkennen und schien irgendetwas vorzuhaben. Dritter Hinweis. Während Bodkin mit zwei anderen zu einer Besprechung ging, wurde der Rest von diesem Magier zu einem anderen Turm geführt, wo wir die Verletzten und uns einquartieren konnten. Unser Gefangener, der Überlebende der Karawane, wurde dort dem Magier übergeben...der ihn einfach so tötete! Einfach so! Empörung in unserem Tross. Ich traf auch auf einen Draenei, Torakhen, scheinbar ein Zivilist und nicht Teil dieser komischen Gruppierung. Laut ihm sind es Söldner, die einen großen Part der momentanen Besatzung bilden. Dann war da wieder der Magier...er sah mich mit einem komischen Blick an...dann das Pfeifen von Granaten... und er stürzte auf mich zu und umarmte mich...ich weiß nicht warum, ob aus niederen Beweggründen oder zum Schutz. Und danach dieser Wolf, kam ebenso nah zu mir und schnupperte... Ich gebe es ungern zu, aber diese beiden Individuen jagen mir wirklich Angst ein. Ich habe mich nach dieser Erfahrung erneut mit dem Draenei unterhalten. Er hat den II. Zug nicht gesehen, scheint aber einer der normaleren Lebewesen hier in der Feste zu sein. Er bat mir sogar Hilfe an. Danach habe ich den Stützpunkt mit dem Zielfernrohr überblickt. Es ist kaputt, ebenso wie mein Gewehr. Morris konnte es zwar vorerst reparieren und gab mir sogar ein Standbein, weil ich es momentan nicht stabiliseren kann...aber trotzdem fühle ich mich gerade ziemlich schutzlos. Jedenfalls konnte ich auch von dort den Zug nicht ausmachen, nur teilzerstörte Mauern, die Kampflinie und Schiffe der Horde in der Bucht, in der Ferne die feindlichen Geschütze. Am Strand lag ein zerstörtes Landungsboot. Pater Aedan stieß dann noch zu mir. Er teilt mein Misstrauen gegenüber diesen Söldnern und denkt bereits über eine mögliche Flucht nach. Es ist mir egal, wie der Rest des Trosses es sieht, aber ich traue der Situation hier nicht. Ich werde, solange wir hier sind, einen leichten Schlaf haben, die Waffe im Anschlag. Soll mir nochmal einer von denen zu nah kommen... Rekrutin Felicia Aragain Dienstnummer 994 I. Zug, 4. Trupp, Wachregiment Stormwind Bericht O. Rakor - 27. Tag 09. Monat Marsch und Einzug in die Festung Nordwacht Aufbruch am frühen Abend aus dem Notlager am Rande der Wucherung .Die Verletzten wurden auf Pferde gesetzt und der Gefangene in Handeisen in der Mitte des Trupps eskortiert. Kein weiterer Feindkontakt bis zum Eintreffen in der Nordwacht nach zügigem Marschtempo, das erreicht wurde durch zurücklassen eines Teils der Vorräte. In der Feste Nordwacht von dem Kommandanten und einer Gruppe ohne Uniformen in Empfang genommenen nach recht kühlem bis fast feindseligen Gespräch. Der erste Eindruck der Feste bot uns ein seltsames Bild. Viele der Soldaten scheinen weder Uniform noch wirklich Disziplin zu besitzen und zeigen ein eigenartiges Verhalten. Ob das an der andauernden monatelangen Belagerung liegt ist von meiner Seite aus nur zu vermuten bis jetzt. Nach einem weiteren kurzen Zwischenstopp fand ein Gespräch der Kommandantur und dem Chevalier Bodkin statt. In dieser Zeit wurde dem Tross ein Turm als Lager zugewiesen und einige Verhaltensweisen angeordnet. Anwesende Personen bei dem Gespräch im ersten Turm der Feste Nordwacht : Lordfeldmarschall Utrecht Kommandant Leekwood Arkanist Von Rosen Und ein seltsamer Söldner (trug eine Wolfsmaske und verhält sich auch so ) Name mir nicht mehr im Gedächtnis. Anwesende der Truppe : Chevalier Bodkin Lady Groschka Steinschlag Lady Eileen Morgenbringer Hauptgefreite Oderike Rakor Später hinzukommenden Inneke van der Flierdt Erkenntnisse und Ergebnisse : Die Nordwacht selbst steht unter dauerndem Beschuss, alle 20 Minuten ist im Durchschnitt ein Einschlag von Seiten der Horde zu vermelden, sowohl von Seeseite wie vermutlich auch vom Land aus. Einige Teile der Festung scheinen bereits der Belagerung zum Opfer gefallen zu sein oder sind nur noch als Ruinen zu vermerken. Der Nachschub sowie die Verstärkung scheint nie einzutreffen in der Festung und als Schuldiger wird der Kommandant des Gefechtsstand benannt, der seine Zusagen nicht einhielte für diesen zu Sorgen. Auffallend war hier die völlige Unkenntnis und Ignoranz über die Tatsache das direkt vor der Festung Nordwacht Versorgungstrupps und andere Karawanen überfallen werden und Ausgeplündert. Ebenso auffallend ist der Umstand das der Kommandant wohl eher eine Marionette des Lordfeldmarschalls Utrecht ist und seine Vorgänge recht schnell verschwunden sein sollen (Umstände mir nicht bekannt). Lady Groschka bat darum ihren Knappen dem Kommandanten zu unterstellen, so ist zumindest möglicher weise gewährleistet dass wir ein Auge und Ohr dort haben. Der Gefangene wurde, entsprechend der Anweisung des Lagerkommandanten übergeben und durch den Arkanisten von Rosen umgehend hingerichtet nach Befragung. Hier stehen die Ergebnisse noch aus, sollten es denn welche geben. Folgende Anweisungen ergingen an die gesamte Truppe und spiegeln das Misstrauen über die vorgefundenen Umstände wieder: Niemand hat sich zu weit von der Truppe zu entfernen oder spaziert alleine herum. Übernachtet wird im Turm, was fast zwanghaft schon von dem Arkanist von Rosen überwacht und verteidigt wurde. Eigene Wachen wurden am Turm eingeteilt und je nach Möglichkeit gilt es diesen zu sichern gegenüber dem Beschuss durch die Horde. Persönliches Fazit: Die Lage in der Festung Nordwacht ist unübersichtlich und die vorgefundenen Soldaten gleichen mehr zwielichtigen Söldnern in der Überzahl. Äußerste Vorsicht erscheint mir geboten im Umgang mit jenen, da für mich die Fragen immer noch offen sind: Wieso kommt nichts in der Festung Nordwacht an und warum ist der Kommandant eine Marionette nur? Wer sind diese Söldner (als Soldaten mag ich sie nicht bezeichnen)und welche Rolle spielen sie hier? Gezeichnet Hauptgefreite Oderike Rakor Dienstnummer 975 10. Wachregiment zu Sturmwind Brachland, Nordwacht Northwatch Teil 2 - 27. Tag 09. Monat Hatte heute wieder Gespräche mit diesem Draenei und einer anderen Frau. Sie ist in der Festung das Mädchen für alles, wäscht, kocht, kümmert sich um Verletzte...ich habe ihr Hilfe angeboten, falls ich sonst nichts besseres zu tun habe. Während wir das Mittagessen für den nächsten Tag vorbereiteten, erfuhr ich von ihr, dass diese Söldner wohl gar nicht so übel sind, wie ich dachte. Sie scheinen ihren Teil zum Erhalt des Stützpunktes zu leisten...auch wenn einige von ihnen ihre Macken haben, die man akzeptieren müsse. Ich weiß nicht so recht, ob ich eher ihr oder meinem Bauchgefühl glauben soll. Dieser "Wolf" zum Beispiel kommt mir sehr komisch vor und ich sollte mich von ihm fernhalten. Er scheint eine Leidenschaft für Worgen wie mich zu hegen... Wir unterhielten uns noch über diverse andere Dinge, die aber nicht wichtig genug sind, sie zu erwähnen. An diesem Abend kehrte auch Gefreite Celine Williams in unsere Einheit zurück. Ihre Truppe musste scheinbar herbe Verluste in diesem Gebiet hinnehmen und wurde von den Söldnern gerettet. Sie sah ziemlich übel aus, verhielt sich auch nicht mehr so wie vorher, bevor sie Stormwind verlassen hatte. Auch wenn ich sie noch nicht wirklich kenne, bin ich dennoch froh, dass sie zurück ist und hoffe, dass sie sich schnell wieder eingewöhnt. Später waren Korporal Braeburn, Gefreiter Rimgale und ich etwas in der Festung unterwegs, um uns ein Bild vom Ausmaß der Belagerung zu machen. In einer Häuserruine, ziemlich nah am Haupttor, fand wir dann einige Munitionskisten und dazwischen eine Uniformjacke eines Obergefreiten mit Pelzbesatz...und dem Abzeichen des II. Zuges. Sie waren also doch hier gewesen. Allerdings konnte uns weiterhin niemand sagen, wohin sie verschwunden waren. Erst eine Wache am Südzugang erzählte uns, dass der Zug vor einigen Tagen in die Marschen aufgebrochen war. Meine Vermutung: Der II. hatte Funkkontakt zum III. in den Marschen, welcher Sorami auch abhören konnte, und erwog eine Zusammenführung nach den Verlusten hier vor Ort. Schade, dass sie nicht wussten, dass wir auch nach ihnen suchen. Von den Paladinen gibt es auch noch kein Zeichen. Ich weiß auch nicht, was unser Kommando noch anstellen will...weiter nach Norden...vielleicht sogar tief ins Feindgebiet rein? Oder zurück in die Marschen? Westen wäre auch noch eine Option...vielleicht sogar ins Nachtelfengebiet. Ich-weiß-es-einfach-nicht. Einfach weiter folgen, Befehle ausführen und weiterhin hoffen, dass wir alle lebend hier heraus finden. Rekrutin Felicia Aragain Dienstnummer 994 I. Zug, 4. Trupp, Wachregiment Stormwind Nachtrag zu Bericht Rekrutin Aragain - 27. Tag 09. Monat Schilderung kann soweit bestätigt werden. Der Gefangene wurde ohne Verhandlung hingerichtet durch einen Dolchstoß die Kehle hinauf in den Unterkiefer. Der Gefangene brach ohne weiteres Wort zusammen. Mir sind standesrechtliche Tötungen an der Front bekannt. Jedoch ist die Frage erlaubt, wem sein Tod nützt. Uns wäre er lebend nützlicher gewesen. Ich empfehle daher auch erhöhtes Misstrauen. Besonders bei Fragen nach unserer Truppenstärke und Vorräten, welche der Magier bereits äußerte. Ordensbruder Andres äußerte das dieses Misstrauen auch in den Reihen der Faust nherrsche. Wir sollten uns in der Truppe verständigen. Es wird nur eine Frage der Zeit sein bis wir die wahren Gesichter der Söldner erkennen und uns sollte dann keine Befehlshierarchie im Wege stehen. Den Rang des Ultrechts würde ich ebenfalls anzweifeln. Dies als persönliche Anmerkung. gez. Fendryck von Blutzollern Dienstnummer 965 Gefreiter (OA) des 10. Königlichen Wachregiments Weiterführende Links Kategorie:Königliches Wachregiment Kategorie:Projekt: Brennende Lande Kategorie:Revier:Durotar Kategorie:Revier:Brachland